criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Knepper
Benjamin Knepper |yearsactive = 1986-present }} Robert Lyle Knepper is an American actor. History Knepper was born in Fremont, Ohio, but was raised in Maumee. Both of his parents worked as veterinarians. During his childhood, Knepper became interested in acting as his mother was involved at a local community theater. He soon spent most of his youth working in the local community theater and also the high-school productions. Graduating from Maumee High School in 1977, he then attended Northwestern University to study drama. During this time, Knepper also started starring in Chicago plays. Nearing the completion of his degree, Knepper dropped out of Northwestern University and moved to New York City. There, he continued to work in the theater business. Although he never made any plans to work in film and television projects, Knepper began his television and film career in 1986 with The Paper Chase and That's Life!. On August 26, 2011, Knepper and three others were all honored by the Maumee Alumni Association during an awards dinner and also at the opening Maumee High School varsity football game. He eventually married one Tori and had a son named Benjamin with her. On Criminal Minds Knepper portrayed schizophrenic budding serial killer and abductor Rhett Walden in the Season Six episode "Reflection of Desire". Filmography *iZombie - 19 episodes (2015-2018) - Angus DeBeers *The Orville (2017) - Hamelac *Spirit Riding Free - 2 episodes (2017) - Harlan Grayson (voice) *Twin Peaks - 6 episodes (2017) - Rodney Mitchum *Prison Break - 89 episodes (2005-2017) - Theodore 'T-Bag' Bagwell *Homeland - 4 episodes (2016-2017) - General Jamie McClendon *From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series - 2 episodes (2016) - Gary Willet *Jack Reacher: Never Go Back (2016) - General Harkness *Hard Target 2 (2016) - Aldrich *Fate (2016) - Enzo Friend *Cold Deck (2015) - Turk *American Horror Story (2015) - Lieutenant *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 2 (2015) - Antonius *Public Morals - 4 episodes (2015) - Captain Johanson *NCIS (2015) - Benson Long *Texas Rising - 5 episodes (2015) - Empresario Buckley *Hawaii Five-0 - 2 episodes (2014-2015) - Internal Affairs Detective Rex Coughlin *The Hoarder (2015) - Vince *Chicago P.D. (2015) - Adrian Gish *Chicago Fire (2015) - Adrian Gish *The Flash (2014) - William "The Clock King" Tockman *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1 (2014) - Antonius *Ride (2014) - Peter *The Mourning Hour (2014) - Stan Bakely *Arrow (2014) - William "The Clock King" Tockman *Mob City - 6 episodes (2013) - Sid Rothman *The Blacklist (2013) - Tommy "The Courier" Phelps *Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters (2013) - Kronos *R.I.P.D. (2013) - Stanley Nawicki *Cult - 13 episodes (2013) - Roger Reeves *Seal Team Six: The Raid on Osama Bin Laden (2012) - Lieutenant Commander *My Way (2012) - Frank Sinatra *Earth's Final Hours (2011) - John Streich *Breakout Kings (2011) - Theodore 'T-Bag' Bagwell *Shameless - 2 episodes (2011) - Rod *SGU Stargate Universe - 6 episodes (2010) - Simeon *Burning Daylight (2010) - Burning Daylight *Criminal Minds - "Reflection of Desire" (2010) TV episode - Rhett Walden *Chase (2010) - Jack Druggan *Prison Break: The Conspiracy (2010) - Theodore 'T-Bag' Bagwell (voice) *Heroes - 19 episodes (2009-2010) - Samuel Sullivan *Heroes: Slow Burn - 6 episodes (2009) - Samuel Sullivan *The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) - Colonel *Transporter 3 (2008) - Johnson *Turok: Son of Stone (2008) - Chichak (voice) *Hitman (2007) - Yuri Marklov *Good Night, and Good Luck. (2005) - Don Surine *Hostage (2005) - Wil Bechler *Carnivàle - 13 episodes (2003-2005) - Tommy Dolan *Point Pleasant (2005) - Presenter at the Dance *CSI: Miami (2004) - Freddy Coleman *Species III (2004) - Doctor Abbot *Presidio Med - 5 episodes (2002-2003) - Sean *Swatters (2002) - Daniel Steinberg *The Pennsylvania Miners' Story (2002) - Mark ' Moe' Popernack *Haunted (2002) - Henry *Thieves - 10 episodes (2001-2002) - Special Agent Shue *Topa Topa Bluffs (2002) - Frank *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2001) - Doctor Peter Kelmer *Lady in the Box (2001) - Chris Stark *Jackie, Ethel, Joan: The Women of Camelot (2001) - Robert F. Kennedy *The West Wing (2001) - Morgan Ross *La Femme Nikita (2000) - Henry Collins *Harsh Realm (2000) - Priest *Profiler (2000) - Martin Lewis *Seven Days (2000) - Major Gene Hastings *Love & Sex (2000) - Gerard Boussard *Star Trek: Voyager (1999) - Gaul *Absence of the Good (1999) - Glenn Dwyer *Kidnapped in Paradise (1999) - Renard *Strange World (1999) - Gil Sandifer *Brimstone (1998) - Assistant District Attorney Stewart Lambert *Jaded (1988) - Freddy *ER (1998) - Keith Reynolds *Phantoms (1998) - Agent Wilson (credited as Rob Knepper) *Men in Black: The Series (1998) - Unknown Character *The Stringer (1998) - John *You Are Here (1997) - Jack *The Visitor (1997) - Alex Burton *Dead of Night (1996) - Christian *Desert Breeze (1996) - Unknown Character *The Undercover Kid (1996) - Bo the Dog (voice) *The Lazarus Man (1996) - Guest Star *The Big Easy (1996) - Jack Gentry *Everyone Says I Love You (1996) - Greg *C.P.W. (1996) - Randy Boyd *MugShot (1996) - Joe *Voice from the Grave (1996) - Milosh *Murder, She Wrote - 3 episodes (1993-1996) - Robbie Dorow/Owen McLaglen/Charles George Drexler *Pointman (1995) - Ronnie McCusak *New York News (1995) - Ex-Con *New York Undercover (1995) - David Carson *Law & Order (1995) - Igor Smith *Search and Destroy (1995) - Daniel Strong *Under Heat (1994) - Milo *When the Bough Breaks (1994) - Lieutenant Jimmy Creedmore *Getting Out (1994) - Carl *Pointman (1994) - Johnny *Doorways (1993) - Thane *Zelda (1993) - Wilson *South Beach (1993) - Andy Patrick (credited as Rob Knepper) *Red Shoe Diaries 2: Double Dare (1993) - Nick Willard *L.A. Law - 3 episodes (1986-1993) - George 'Georgia' Buckner/David Orcott *Red Shoe Diaries (1992) - Nick Willard *Tequila and Bonetti (1992) - Ren Phillips *Gas, Food Lodging (1992) - Dank *Where the Day Takes You (1991) - Rock Singer *Civil Wars (1991) - Joey D'Amato *Perry Mason: The Case of the Fatal Fashion (1991) - Kim Weatherly *China Beach - 2 episodes (1990-1991) - Vietnam Vet/Long *Session Man (1991) - Torrey Cole *E.A.R.T.H. Force - 3 episodes (1990) - Doctor Peter Roland *Young Guns II (1990) - Deputy Carlyle *Arduous Moon (1990) - Andrew *Renegades (1989) - Marino (credited as Rob Knepper) *Gideon Oliver (1989) - Paul Hecht (credited as Rob Knepper) *D.O.A. (1988) - Nicholas Lang (credited as Rob Knepper) *Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987) - Wyatt Miller (credited as Rob Knepper) *Tour of Duty (1987) - PV2 Allen (credited as Rob Knepper) *Made in Heaven (1987) - Orrin (credited as Rob Knepper) *The Twilight Zone (1987) - Alonzo (credited as Rob Knepper) *Police Story: The Freeway Killings (1987) - Karl James (credited as Rob Knepper) *Wild Thing (1987) - Wild Thing/de: Asphalt Kid (credited as Rob Knepper) *That's Life! (1986) - Steve Larwin (credited as Rob Knepper) *The Paper Chase (1986) - Howard (credited as Rob Knepper) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People